Carta
by Sora Seishin
Summary: Momo Adachi encontra uma carta, que pode acalmar seu coração.


**Carta**

_Fanfic escrita para o 11º Desafio Relâmpago do fórum Mundo dos Fics.  
__Peach Girl e seus personagens não me pertencem... E se você ainda não viu até o episódio 10, não leia!_

* * *

_**I saw a letter lying on the floor  
**__**I couldn't help but look inside  
**__**Thought it was something that you must've left  
**__**Left there for me to find**_

* * *

O sinal bateu, mal sendo ouvido pelas centenas de alunos que corriam e gritavam ao chegar à escola. Momo Adachi, porém, seguia em silêncio. Depois que Touji a deixou e começou a namorar com sua arqui-inimiga, Sae, os sons não mais faziam ruído. Nem as folhas marrons sendo sopradas pelo vento pelo pátio, anunciando o início do outono, conseguiam tocar seu coração. O único que o havia tocado, agora se fora. Momo balançou a cabeça e segurou seus cabelos esvoaçantes. Não podia se deixar abater por causa de um homem. Mesmo que ele houvesse lhe conquistado, talvez lhe amado, mesmo que tivesse se apaixonado e...

"Bom dia, Momo-chan!"

Era Okayasu. Mesmo em dias chuvosos e melancólicos, mostrava-se sempre alegre e saltitante. Momo cumprimentou-o com um sorriso fraco, segurou sua bolsa e continuou em direção à sala de aula. Sabia que o amigo a queria ajudar a esquecer Touji, mas será que conseguiria? Achava que não.

Okayasu seguiu-a, pulando e falando, mas ela não prestava atenção. A voz de seu (ex) namorado perdurava em seus ouvidos. O jeito com que ele atendia ao telefone, o modo como ele a cumprimentava todos os dias antes da aula.

Momo sentou-se, cabeça baixa. Pôde ouvir a voz estridente de Sae chamando Touji ao fundo, e continuou olhando fixamente para sua carteira. Não queria vê-los juntos e pensar que poderia ser ela a estar em seus braços. Por isso, não reparou quando Touji fitou-a.

A aula começou. Inglês. Momo encostou-se o máximo que podia, até levar um susto. Sua perna havia roçado em algo.

"O que foi, Momo-chan?", sussurou Okayasu.

"Acho que não é nada..."

Tateou por baixo da mesa, até sentir um pedaço de papel colado à mesa com fita adesiva. Arrancou-o cuidadosamente, sem querer fazer barulho e chamar a atenção - a não ser de Okayasu, que continuava espiando.

Era um envelope.

"O que é isso?"

"Olhe pra frente, Okayasu!"

Momo abriu o envelope. Apenas um pequeno pedaço de papel havia lá. Assim que o retirou, soube imediatamente de quem era a caligrafia: Touji. Deveria ler? Se queria mesmo esquecê-lo, então não. Mas não conseguiu segurar a curiosidade de saber o que ele poderia ter escrito.

_Momo Adachi,_

_Sei que você me odeia agora, e com razão. Não posso explicar-lhe a solidão que venho sentindo sem ter você ao meu lado. Posso apenas dizer-lhe que tudo é um plano de Sae para nos separar. Por favor, não conte nada a ninguém. Um dia lhe explicarei tudo. No momento, preciso permanecer com ela para que nós dois possamos continuar seguindo com nossas vidas._

_Lembra-se do lugar onde nós nos beijamos pela primeira vez? Gostaria de encontrá-la lá em breve. Porém, não posso me comunicar com você. Mande um recado através de Okayasu. Ninguém mais poderá saber._

_Desculpe-me por ter escrito essa carta com pressa. Desculpe-me se eu lhe machuquei. Saiba que não foi essa minha intenção e que você sempre estará em meus pensamentos._

_Sempre seu, _

_Kazuya Toujikamori._

Momo leu e releu a carta. Passou-a pelos seus dedos, sem conseguir acreditar. Touji havia escrito aquilo. Ele ainda a amava.

Mas por que estava namorando com Sae, então? Não conseguia entender. _Um plano para nos separar_. Sim, Sae havia cumprido seu objetivo. Mas ele, obviamente, não queria estar com ela.

Momo passou um bilhete para Okayasu e pediu que o entregasse a Touji durante a aula de Educação Física.

"Como assim, Momo-chan? Você ainda quer falar com aquele cafajeste? Ele te trocou pela Sae!"

"Por favor, Okayasu, faça o que eu digo. E seja discreto!"

Sabia que ele faria qualquer coisa por ela, estava claramente apaixonado pela amiga. Assim, sem mais discussões, Okayasu entregou o bilhete a Touji, mas não sem antes dar-lhe um aviso.

"Eu não sei o que está escrito aqui, mas não a machuque de novo."

Touji abriu o bilhete, escrito em papel laranja, tom de pêssego. Apenas uma frase havia nele:

_Eu não sei o que você pretende, mas me encontre depois da aula, naquele lugar._

Ás cinco horas, assim que soou o sinal, Touji despistou Sae e correu para o parque atrás da escola. Momo já estava lá, sentada num banco branco, com a carta em suas mãos.

"Touji, o que..."

Foi só o que conseguiu dizer antes dele puxá-la para perto de si, fazendo com que seus lábios se tocassem. Permaneceram assim por alguns segundos e então se separaram. Momo sentia que queria ficar assim para sempre.

Ele segurou sua mão.

"Adachi, por favor, me desculpe. Podemos ficar juntos... mas não podemos deixar que ninguém nos veja assim."

"Por que você está fazendo isso? Se você me ama, por que não termina com a Sae e volta pra mim?"

"Por causa de coisas que não posso explicar. Tudo que quero é ficar com você, mas não posso. Não agora."

"Touji..."

"Adachi, ouça. Ninguém pode saber que nos encontramos. Você precisa manter isso em segredo. Promete?"

"Sim. Apenas se você prometer que está dizendo a verdade e que me ama."

Ele tomou-a em seus braços. Não disse nada, mas Momo podia sentir que sua resposta era sim.

* * *

_Enfim... minha primeira fic de Peach Girl /o/_

_A música lá em cima é Your Letter, do 112, que eu não sabia que existia até começar a escrever essa fic. Leia a letra completa em: http/ _


End file.
